


Lessons in Cross Culture Heritage

by caitrionabh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also i am so sorry if i fucked something up about these cultures, also oikawa is genderfluid though that barely comes up so, and somehow chile happened, i tried to research and asked a half chilean friend but, iwa is half pakistani bc of a hc i saw on tumblr, none of these things are obvious but the intent was there i swear, oikawa is half chilean bc my friend mentioned latinx oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa tries to learn more about his Chilean heritage and Iwaizumi learns the meaning of both literal and figurative heartburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There had been several points in his life where Iwaizumi was convinced that his friendship with Oikawa was bad for his health. Usually though his thoughts were more along the line of high blood pressure and less along the line of food poisoning.

But looking at the dish of… whatever it was that Oikawa had just set in front of him, he thought for the first time that he might not live long enough for the high blood pressure to affect him.

“It, uh, looks lovely.” He managed to say with a straight face. “What is is again?”

Oikawa tutted. “It’s called cazuela, Iwa-chan, weren’t you listening?”

“Ok but you never actually explained what’s in it.”

“Why do you need to know?” Oikawa protested. “Don’t you trust my cooking?”

_ Not really,  _ Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think, but he decided it would be easier to ask questions once Oikawa was satisfied that he’d tasted it.

Nervous and hopeful Oikawa watched carefully as Iwaizumi picked up his spoon. Based on experience he’d only have a second or so after Iwa tried it to tell whether he’d really liked it or was lying to make Oikawa feel better.

Sure enough, a moment after the first bite touched his tongue, Iwaizumi’s face twisted slightly - more in confusion than distaste - before it was hidden away behind an expression of diplomatic thoughtfulness. Slowly, He chewed and swallowed before putting his spoon down and commenting.

“Not bad.”

“Don’t lie to me Haijime.”

“Why do you think I’m lying?” Iwaizumi asked defensively.

“Because I saw your face when you ate it.” Oikawa said, an accusatory finger now pointed directly at said face. “Now tell me what’s wrong with it.”

“Nothing.”

“Iwa-chan.”

“Nothing was wrong.”

“Iwaizumi Haijime, you tell me what I did wrong this instant.” Oikawa demanded.

A brief pause during which Iwaizumi struggled to retain his neutral expression in the face of Oikawa’s petulant demands.

Apparently not brief enough.

Oikawa all but launched himself onto the table snagging both bowl and spoon away from Iwaizumi who nearly dumped the contents of the bowl onto the floor in his efforts to get them back. Despite all efforts - and the creation of a rather large mess - Oikawa managed to get a taste of his own cooking.

The reaction was immediate. Oikawa sputtered and grimaced.

“It’s so bitter!” he cried. “What did I do wrong?”

And with that he slumped defeated to the floor next to the table.

Concerned Iwaizumi made his way around to Oikawa and crouched in front of him.

“Hey I told you it wasn’t bad. Everything was fully cooked right? You probably just burned something a little.”

Oikawa looked up at him sceptically.

“You’ll get it right next time.”

“How am I supposed to get it right next time when I don’t even know what I did wrong this time?” Oikawa demanded.

Iwaizumi straightened and offered his hand to Oikawa.

“Next time I’ll help. That’s how.”

Oikawa grinned ruefully and took the proffered hand, allowing Iwaizumi to pull him up.

“Well let’s hope you inherited some of your mom’s cooking skill then.” he teased.

With a look of mock offence, Iwaizumi responded, “Well of course I did.”

Both boys dissolved into laughter before looking around at the mess and sighing.

“We should probably clean up.” Iwaizumi said, somewhat reluctantly.

Oikawa sighed. “Yeah. And that was supposed to be dinner too.”

Iwaizumi grinned. “Tell you what. We clean up here and head over to my house. Mom’s making aloo gosht.”

Oikawa cheered and hurried off to grab cleaning supplies, Iwaizumi following with a fond smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Not for the first time in his friendship with Oikawa, Iwaizumi wondered what exactly he was getting himself into. But despite any reservations he might have about what exactly his friend had planned - it usually didn’t end well when the response to why am I coming over is “ _ It’s a secret, Iwa-chan! ☆～（ゝ。∂）” _  - Iwaizumi figured that in the long run it would be less annoying to just go along with it. It’s not as if Oikawa wouldn’t be able to convince him eventually anyway.

With that in mind he found himself standing outside Oikawa’s house waiting to see exactly what chaos was about to unfold. But when the door opened it wasn’t his friend standing there.”

“Hajime, how lovely to see you.” Oikawa’s mother smiled fondly at him as she lead him into the house. “Tooru told me you were headed over. Really you could have just come in there was no need to knock.”

As he slipped of his shoes he listened to the deluge of questions about how he was doing, about school, his family, volleyball, never having quite enough time to answer any beyond a word or two. With amusement he compared parent and child and decided that Oikawa’s expansive demeanor might be at least partially inherited.

After reassuring her that he was in no danger of starving to death and that he would pass her greetings onto his mother, he was ushered into the hallway with a “You know where to find him.”

Heading down a hallway almost as familiar as his own Iwaizumi made his way to Oikawa’s room. He held up a hand to knock but before he could even touch the knob the door swung inwards and a hand reached out to grab his arm, yanking him into the room before quickly shutting the door.

“Oi Shittykawa what the hell was…” his irritation gave way quickly to confused silence as he took in his friend.

Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms. “It’s not my fault you’re so slow Iwa-chan.” He wouldn’t look at Iwaizumi. “I was just trying to speed things up a little.”

There was a small part of his brain that was reminding him the typical reaction to this kind of response was to hurl a pillow at Oikawa but that was drowned out by the much larger part that as currently admiring Oikawa’s unusual outfit. He was also dimly aware that he was staring but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

Oikawa was wearing a dress. It was a beautiful dark green with a pattern of bright flowers, wide collared with a full skirt and gathered at the waist. Iwaizumi took a step towards him, reaching out to gently trace one of the cloth flowers that bloomed along his collarbone.

“What do you think?” Oikawa asked, still looking like he was bracing himself for bad news.

Though it was getting to be more common, seeing Oikawa in more feminine clothing was still fairly rare, even on the days when he was settling more on the feminine parts of his gender. On the days when it was her gender, or their gender. Even though Iwaizumi was fairly certain there wasn’t a piece of clothing on the planet that wouldn’t look good on Oikawa - not that he’d ever admit that out loud - there was less security in his appearance when he wore feminine things. So on those occasions, Iwaizumi gave out those compliments and reassurances he typically held back. But out of every outfit he’d seen on his friend this had to be one of the most perfectly suited ones. And so even if he’d wanted to he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to stop what tumbled out of his mouth.

“You’re beautiful.” And then realizing what he’d said as he watched a blush crawl across Oikawa’s face he tried to rein it back somewhat, “It’s beautiful. Where did you get it.”

Still red faced Oikawa ducked his head and replied, “It’s actually my mom’s. She brought it with her from Chile when she moved and we found it while cleaning yesterday and I just thought…” He trailed off before looking back up at Iwaizumi. “You really like it?”

“I love it.”

The smile that came in reply lit Oikawa’s whole face with genuine delight, he looked almost giddy at the praise, eyes shining.

“Are you crying?” Iwaizumi asked with amusement.

“No!”

The suddenness with which Oikawa suddenly needed to look up and rub at his face seemed to contradict this but Iwaizumi decided not to push it. Instead he took hold of Oikawa’s arm and gently tugged him over to the bed before sitting down, pulling Oikawa down beside him and over to lean on his shoulder. The familiarity of this seemed to calm the last of Oikawa’s jitters and Iwaizumi gave him another moment to relax before asking the question that had been the original intention of the visit.

“So…” he began, “Other than looking pretty was there another reason you called me over?”

He noted with amusement the conflicting look of indignation and returning blush on Oikawa’s face as he replied. “Yes. The bet that you lost. I’m claiming my prize.”

“I’m pretty sure Kyoutani said that I had more clean receives.”

“And I’m pretty sure that Kyouken-chan would have said you won regardless which is why we had Makki judge.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “It was worth a shot. So, what’s my penalty?”

At this Oikawa tensed up again slightly, glancing away and mumbling something incomprehensible.

“You know it’s hard to do something if I can’t tell what you want me to do.”

Taking a deep breath Oikawa let out in a rush. “iwantyoutolearnadancewithme”

Iwaizumi blinked. “You want me to… what?”

Wringing his hands Oikawa repeated slower, “I want you to learn a dance with me.”

“Okay.” he replied, surprising himself with the speed of his answer.

Oikawa didn’t seem to have heard him though and keep talking. “See after we found the dress, I did some research and turns out there are some sites that let you teach yourself this dance called the Cueca and it’s traditional and I thought it would be cool but I need a partner and I thought maybe I could convince you that-”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi interrupted. “I said yes.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

And suddenly he had a lap full of Oikawa as he flung his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and thanked him over and over.

“Oi, I’m not going to be able to dance if you stop my breathing.”

“Sorry.” Oikawa said, loosening his grip, “I’m just excited!”

Iwaizumi smiled fondly at him. “Me too.” And then with a mischievous grin he continued, “Well, as long as it’s better than your cooking.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”


End file.
